threestrikesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crashcomet
Crashcomet is an original character of Mademoiselle Juko Pax-Prime and Lady Sume's creation. She is an Autobot, and Evangeline's Guardian. "I thought there were going to be Decepticons. Ratchet said that there were Decepticons!" ''-Crashcomet, eager to kick some 'Con aft.'' Background Crashcomet (also known as Crash) is a white-and-gold Autobot femme. She is young and naive, but she is powerful. She was originally created to clear away rubble after the Great War. But right after Optimus Prime sent the Allspark into space, she was put into a stasis and sent into space with a scientist guardian. The guardian was knocked out of her orbit somehow, and never heard from again. Crashcomet arrived on Earth right after the battle of Chicago. She was barely four feet tall, and she had no name, only an identification number: 8103. Arcee gave her the name "Crashcomet", and grew very close to the little femme. Their relationship is like that of a mother and daughter, but Crashcomet does not know that she had no parents. As a created Spark, Crashcomet's optics are yellow instead of blue. She can annoy Ratchet and Optimus, but she doesn't do it on purpose. Shooting Stars Crashcomet first appears at the very end of chapter one, attaching one of her grappling hooks to Starscream's face. In the next chapter, she rips it away, and Sideswipe moves in to attack. Starscream, cowardly as ever, transforms and flies away, leaving Crashcomet and Sideswipe to deal with Evangeline and Vincent. When Vincent refuses to get into Sideswipe's vehicle mode, Crashcomet grabs him and throws him in. In chapter four, she and Bumblebee are sent to intercept a Decepticon drone at the windmills. Crashcomet accidentally buries her grappling hook in Bumblebee's shoulder, and is almost killed by the drone. At the last second, though, she pulls out her gun and shoots it. In chapter six, Optimus sends her and Sideswipe to intercept a second pair of Decepticons, Breakdown and Knock Out. Instead of fighting Knock Out, however, she comments on his shiny armor, and the two of them strike up a conversation. Later, she is the only Autobot who is not hostile towards Knock Out. She even draws him the Autobot insignia for his vehicle mode. In chapter seven, Evangeline's father sees Crashcomet, but convinces himself that it was a dream. Crashcomet's past is revealed in chapter sixteen. In chapter nineteen, Crashcomet, Modem and Sideswipe are sent to investigate an energon signal. The story does not take us to the battle, but stays on base as Elita-One is having her sparkling. Right after Ratchet has removed the sparkling from its chamber, Crashcomet returns via ground bridge, supporting a badly injured Sideswipe. Arcee asked her what happened, but Crashcomet was unable to tell her. Finally, Vincent coaxed the answer out of her; Megatron had ripped out Modem's Spark. She then broke down in tears. Later in the story, Crashcomet's holoform will be featured. Weapons Crashcomet's hands are grappling hooks. She can use them to grab objects--or enemies--up to thirty feet away, and can also puncture armor with the tips. Of course, the grappling hooks can be yanked clean out of her arms, in which case she is vulnerable to attack. She also carries a gun on her inner leg, as back-up. She is strong, but not fast. Notes *If Crashcomet were ever to be featured in the Transformers series, Pax-Prime and Sume would very much like for her voice to be provided by Monica Rial.